What the Hell?
by Lost-for-life
Summary: 6 months after New York, 20 year old Pop star Erin McRander is possibly the only girl who can consider Iron Man, Hawk eye, Thor, and Hulk an uncle and Black Widow a Sister. After being gone for 6 years, she finally comes back. What the hell is Steve Rogers going to think of her? Will contain other marvel characters. T because it's not M and it's not K.
1. Prologue

Summary:6 months after New York 20 year old Pop star Erin McRander is possibly the only girl who can consider Iron Man, Hawk eye, Thor, and Hulk an uncle and Black Widow a Sister. After being gone for 6 years, she finally comes back. What the hell is Steve Rogers going to think of her? Disclaimer: No, just no. Instead of actually doing something heroic or useful with them selves the avengers were laying around the house. The avengers were content with the peacefulness of it all, for once glad to have nothing to do. Well that was until Tony Stark looked up from his computer and started screaming," Red, Katniss, Angry green bean! Erin is coming back she's doing an Alice show in New York!" Steve knew about Alice she was a world famous popstar and was about to end her tour in New York, he had listened to a few of her song and he had to say she was pretty good. Though coming back? " Well hurry up and get tickets, we can't miss her!" Natasha cried out from the couch. " How long has it been, 6 years she was 14 when I last saw her." "I still can't believe they sent her out so young." Clint added from his perch, " but I guess her powers were most qualified for that mission." "I know but she wanted to be a medic not an agent." "Well they did say they continued her training." "Ya but she also never wanted to be a superhero, she never wanted to harm anyone, I wish she wasn't taken in by SHIELD she deserved better than this." "Clint she deserves a lot of things she never got, but she got unlucky and SHIELD noticed her powers when she was still in the orphanage." "Shut up you two I got us all tickets." Tony yelled from the couch, "Oh shit!" All heads turned to Tony and Steve wondered what could be wrong he had already gotten them tickets. "It's not just her, there's a boy to." He then turned the computer so that the group could see. On the screen there was a picture of a young woman with black hair pulled up into a long ponytail with side bangs hanging in the front, bright blue eyes,large boobs, and long legs, she was attractive to say the least. Then there was a boy around her age with short strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes, and he was muscular but not to the point that he was a muscle head. The boy stood behind her with his arms around her waist, and she was pushing his head away from her, they both were laughing. Underneath it had the names of both people in the picture, Alex and Alice. " Hath young Lady Erin taken a lover? But why doth it say Alice?" Thor questioned. "She better not have she's too young, and Alice is her stage name."Tony explained. "Tony she's 20 I think she's old enough to date." Natasha added. "No my little girl cannot date. Who is this guy Alex anyways?" " He is a popular pop singer like Erin they said that they would be working together a few months ago, I thought you knew." Bruce said. Steve was now confused Alice's name was Erin? She was a SHIELD agent? Tony, Clint, Natasha, and bruce had her known since she was 14? Tony's little girl? What were they talking about? A/N: This is my first fic, I hope its okay. R&R Please no flames. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer:no Some hotel in New York "Jesus! Erin, stop pacing god dammit!" "What if they hate me? What if they never want to see me again? (gasp) What if they try to kill me!?" Alex sighed this had been going on all day, somthing about Erin being worried if her adopted/not adopted (he still didn't know what that meant) family. This of course meant that she would have to fidget and constantly move around, which caused Alex to become a sleep deprived jackass and Erin to become even more insane. The stage managers got fed up with her a while ago and left Alex to deal with her, so it became his job to stop her from hyperventilating, jumping out of the window, puking ( though she already did that twice), hiding under the bed, listening to depressing emo music that made her want to jump out the window, listening to bad music that made everyone want to jump out the window, turning into a sobbing heap, and from going running at 2 a.m. And of course now at 3a.m. she still hadn't calmed down. "Sweetie why would they kill You." This made Erin stop, why would they kill her? Alex mentally fist pumped counting it as a victory, until she broke down sobbing. "I don't know!" she sobbed. She usually wasn't this crazy, infact on a normal day she was pleasant company, normally she was a sweet girl that every guy wants, well with a slight twist of evil genius,but hey some guys were into that.. "Oh come here sweetheart," she walked over to him, he then sat down on the bed with her and put an arm around her shoulders,"it will be fine they will love you there is nothing to worry about, okay?" Erin took a shaky breath,"Okay." Alex let out a sigh of relief, finally he had gotten her to calm down. "Erin why don't you go to bed okay." He led her to her bed and tucked her in. "Hey Alex, thanks for dealing with me, I think I'm going to go see them tomorrow" "I think that would be a great idea, now get some sleep." "Alex sometimes I wish you weren't gay." Erin then rolled over and in a few minutes her soft snores could be heard. Alex looked at his partner, sometimes she really could be a pain in the ass, but at least she had her good moments to. - The next morning Erin slowly sat up and yawned, she glanced over at the clock 6a.m. 3 hour of sleep, sounds about right. She swung her feet over to the side of the bed, touched her feet to the ground, and stood up. Well she had 6 hours to kill before she went to see the Avengers. She stretched out her arms and legs and walked to the bathroom, she looked at her reflection her make-up was running and her face was slightly blotchy from crying. She washed off her make-up, put her hair into a bun, and put her contacts in. She walked to her suitcase and put on a sports bra and capri exercise leggings. She grabbed her Iphone and put it on shuffle before putting on her running shoes and walking out the door. - Alex came into Erin's room at 10am to see if she was okay, he opened the door and looked around the room she wasn't there, he looked in the bathroom nothing. Alex began to panic and ran to the window and looked out her body was not on the concrete so hopefully she was still alive. He heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around to find Erin in workout clothes taking ear buds out of her ears and slipping off her running shoes. "Where the Hell were you!" Alex nearly screamed. "Running," Erin answered calmly. "Next time leave a note or something I was worried that you had jumped out of the window!' "Well I didn't jump out the window, now I'm tired and gross so I'm going to take a shower then head over to see my family, k?" Erin walked to the bathroom and closed the door, seconds later he heard the water running. Alex walked over to the bed and sat down, why did he have to have a partner that was such a pain in the ass? _ Avengers Tower/ Stark Tower Noon The Avengers were scattered around the house, Tony and Bruce were in the lab, Thor was sleeping, and Natasha and Steve were in the gym. " , there is someone at the door." "JARVIS please show me who's there." A picture of a girl who looked just like Erin/Alice exept with hipster glasses."Please tell us who you are." Tony said hopefully. "SHIELD agent 9, Erin McRander, Code name Whiplash." Tony smiled "Jarvis let her in, and tell the avengers to meet in the living room." - Erin walked into the elevator and adjusted her electric blue blouse, leather leggings, and made sure her heels didn't look weird. she started fidgeting and adjusting to make herself perfect, then she heard the ding and took a deep breath and stepped into the room. - The Avengers were all waiting anxiously in the living room until they heard the elevator ding and watched the door open. Out walked a young woman in an electric blue blouse that showed a bit of cleavage, leather leggings, and 8 inch heels. She turned to the group her eyes landed directly on Steve, she smirked,"Golden Boy you can stop staring at my boobs." 


End file.
